Um Anjo Apaixonado
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger é uma médica realizada e realista. Não acredita em Anjos Não acredita até que se apaixona por um...(Baseada : Cidade dos Anjos)
1. Default Chapter

**Atenção **: Isto é uma fic baseada no maravilhoso filme " A Cidade dos Anjos", de Brad Silberling, com Nicolas Cage e Meg Ryan. A fic não segue precisamente a mesma ordem, os mesmos acontecimentos, mas penso que a base fica.   
  
**Prólogo – Uma pequena visita**  
  
"_Oh meu Deus!!! 40º!!! Estão a arder em febre_", pensava a senhora de cabelos ruivos e um pouco arredondada, pegando o termómetro com as suas mãos trémulas. Os seus pequenos filhos: Fred e George Weasley estavam deitados na cama de casal, apesar de deixarem metade da cama desocupada, pois estavam muito próximos. Tão próximos que as pontas dos seus cabelos desarrumados se tocavam, muito ao de leve.  
  
Enquanto Molly se mexia o mais rápido que podia para dentro da casa de banho e abria a torneira, para deitar água o mais fria que conseguia, um dos gémeos: Fred Weasley estica com muita dificuldade a sua pequena mão, para o vazio, enquanto o seu gémeo, George, abre os olhos com extrema dificuldade, girando a cara, olhando para o mesmo vazio para que o irmão esticava a mão.  
  
Vazio para nós, vazio para muita gente... Mas só vê vazio quem quer... E eles queriam que alguém os protegesse. E esse alguém estava presente... Fred esticava a mão para alguém, que só os seus olhos de criança viam, quando a mãe pegou no gémeo e o levou para a banheira. Enquanto não chegava a sua vez, Fred sorrira para ao homem. O homem, ruivo, de olhos acizentados e completamente de preto, retribuiu ao sorriso. Os seus olhos não desgrudaram dos meninos. Até mesmo quando estavam no hospital, respirando por máquinas. Não desgrudaram de olho daquela sala.   
  
Sim, desgrudaram. Agora o homem não estava sozinho. Os gémeos ruivos estavam com ele, olhando para os médicos, tentando traze-los à vida, mas não conseguiam. Tinham morrido... A mãe deles chorava e os seus pequenos filhos, com a cara espalmada no espelho, que dava para ver a sala, olhavam tristes. Então o gémeo ao lado esquerdo do Homem Ruivo perguntou:  
  
- És Deus?  
  
O Homem Ruivo sorriu e ainda olhando para Molly, respondeu :   
  
- Não.  
  
- E a mamã? Pode vir? – perguntou, outra vez, George.  
  
- Não... –disse o homem calmamente sorrindo.  
  
- Mas ela não vai entender... – disse o outro gémeo, Fred, do lado direito, deixando de espalmar o nariz contra o espelho.  
  
- Ela vai entender...Algum dia... – disse, dando a mão para os gémeos, que responderam ao chamamento.  
  
- Do que vocês gostavam mais??? – perguntou o Homem Ruivo.  
  
- Dos pijamas!!! – disse George, rindo.  
  
- De flanela!  
  
Assim caminharam pelos corredores largos daquele hospital em Londres, sendo evolvidos por uma luz. Uma luz clara, quente e doce...   
  
Parecia...Parecia...Parecia ser feita para três anjos...  
  
A partir daí, nunca mais ninguém os viu... 


	2. Pensamentos Escondidos

**Atenção :** As musicas são Radio Gaa Gaa, dos Queen e I Just Can't Stop Loving You, de Michael Jackson...  
  
**Capitulo I – Pensamentos escondidos**  
  
- " _Ele olhou para ela, e ela para ele. Enquanto ela saia do elevador, a sua barriga nua roçou ao de leve no corpo dele, provocando-lhe arrepios._.." Nunca te perguntas-te a sensação?  
  
- Sensação de quê, Ron? – Dean, perguntou ao amigo, ruivo de olhos cinzentos. Em tudo eram iguais, roupa e jeito de falar. As suas únicas diferenças era que Dean era negro.   
  
- Do toque... – respondeu, Ron, calmamente, fechando o livro. Olhou para baixo e viu os carros, pessoas a passear, namorados de mãos dadas... Estava sentando em cima de uma tabuleta.  
  
- Não.   
  
- Já te perguntas-te...Eu sei que sim...  
  
Dean riu-se. O amigo adivinhava tudo. Olhou para ele e apoiando-se nos joelhos respondeu:  
  
- Já... Ocasionalmente...

* * *

Encontravam-se na praia, durante o pôr-do-sol. Os seus sapatos enterravam-se nas areias douradas, dificultando o andar. Dirigiam-se para um posto de vigia de madeira velha, azul.   
  
- Os pequenos perguntaram-me se podiam ser Anjos...  
  
- Deixam-me adivinhar. Queriam asas? Querem sempre as asas! – disse Dean, que subia a rampa.  
  
- Nunca sei que lhes dizer... – Ron subia atrás dele, com cara de preocupado. Todas as pessoas pediam asas, pesando que subiriam aos céus, e voavam. Usariam lindas túnicas brancas e tocariam harpa.   
  
- Ora! Diz a verdade! Anjos não são humanos. Nunca fomos, não somos e nunca seremos humanos...  
  
- Eu sei...Mas, e se eu lhes fizesse umas azinhas de cartão?   
  
- Diz a verdade...  
  
- Já disse... Um deles respondeu-me : " De que servem as asas, se não podemos sentir o ventos nas nossas caras?" – respondeu Ron, olhando para o Sol, cada vez mais escondido.   
  
Uma música começou a tocar. Uma música que, maioria de vocês não conseguiria descrever por palavras existentes. Eu diria calma, serena, que transmitia paz. Fechou os olhos, absorvendo as notas no seu corpo, como se começassem a fazer parte de si...

* * *

A sorte de ter uma bicicleta no meio de Londres. Escapava-se aos trânsitos infernais, às multas e podia-se estacionar em todo o sítio. Apesar de todas estas vantagens, muitas pessoas continuavam a comprar carros, só para os mostrar. Depois nem os usavam, ao fartavam-se dos carros, preferindo o Metro. Para que serviam os carros? Poluir.   
  
Passou ao lado de um Mazda, que apitava, apitava e apitava. Picadilly Circus estava um caos! Era sábado, muita gente iria, muito provavelmente à praça dos cinemas, no fim da rua, ou procurava lugar para estacionar. Se ela tivesse sábados livres, ficaria em casa. Era o melhor a fazer. Aproveitar a linda programação nacional, pegar em pipocas e ver comédias. Nada melhor que isso.   
  
Pôs a música que tocava no seu walkman, mais alta, para abafar os gritos e o som das máquinas a trabalhar o asfalto.   
  
(...)  
  
_You gave them all those old time stars  
  
Through wars of worlds - invaded by Mars  
  
You made 'em laugh - you made 'em cry  
  
You made us feel like we could fly  
  
Radio_  
  
Sinal vermelho. A música continuava e ela tacteava com os dedos o ritmo da musica, enquanto esperava que o sinal ficasse verde. O sinal ficou verde e ela começou a pedalar novamente. Como é que os jovens preferiam ouvir aqueles bárbaros? A gritaria era tal que ninguém percebia o que os, vá lá, cantores, diziam. De que sentimentos falariam eles? "dio. Só podia ser. Aquelas musicas não representavam amor. Era impossível! Bem-ditos Queen! Pena o Freddy ter morrido, não era? Pedalou, pedalou. Enfiou-se por uma ruela, iria dar directo ao Hospital.   
  
FINALMENTE! Avistou o triste prédio do Hospital onde trabalhava: St's Jonh Hospital. Sempre tinha trabalhado ali, desde que saíra da Universidade com média de 20. Sempre se tinha esforçou demais, dizia a sua mãe. Eh! Mas com esse esforço entrou para Medicina, o seu sonho, e tirava o curso de Línguas à noite.   
  
_So don't become some background noise  
  
A backdrop for the girls and boys  
  
Who just don't know or just don't care  
  
And just complain when you're not there  
  
You had your time you had the power  
  
You've yet to have your finest hour  
  
Radio  
_  
Subiu as escadarias que davam ao hospital e deu um "Ol" à recepcionista, Parvati, com o pager sempre a tocar. Era uma miúda simpática. Maldito pager! Morena, meio índia, até. Mas ligava demasiado às modas e não parava de lhe dizer que ela precisava de mudar o cabelo dela. Tirar volume. Dirigiu-se à sala do staff e dirigiu-se ao ultimo 2º cacifo, da 3º fila e marcou a combinação. Abriu. Tudo muito organizado. Em cima o estetoscópio e em baixo, pendurada num cabide estava a bata, a imaculada bata branca. Vestiu a bata por cima das calças e da camisola e pôs o estetoscópio ao pescoço. Fechou o cacifo e preparou-se para mais um dia de trabalho. Ups...Tinha-se esquecido de tirar os ténis. Tirou os ténis, e, tapando o nariz, pô-los dentro do cacifo, trocando-os por uns sapatos, confortáveis... Esquecera-se também da identificação. Pegou-a no bolso da bata e olhou para ela. A letras pretas no branco, com uma fotografia dela lia-se : " H. Granger, Cirurgi"   
  
Quando, finalmente, saiu da sala, deu de cara com Neville. Um médico, cirurgião, como ela, que tinha uma cara muito rechonchuda. Hermione não gostava dele, era bastante simpático. Ele é que fora o seu supervisor, quando ela estagiou no Hospital.  
  
- Bom dia, Herm! – disse , sorrindo. Ele era muito mais gordito que ela, talvez pela diferença de alimentação. Enquanto Hermione se empaturrava de saladas e molhos saudavéis, Neville enchia-se com hamburguers e ketchups. Dizia que era para compesar o que não comia desde que Luna tinha ficado grávida. Ele tinha engordado de um momento para o outro. A mulher, Luna, queria sempre batatas cozida e peixe, ao pequeno-almoço, ao almoço, ao lanche, ao jantar e à ceia...   
  
- Olá Neville.! – Hermione respondeu, sorrindo. Não parou quando o cumprimentou, continuou a andar. Estava na hora da sua primeira operação. Neville acompanhou-a, e, como sempre, seria o seu braço direito na operação ao Sr. Kelly. Sr. Kelly tinha tido um enfarte no miocárdio, o que resultava de uma operação um pouco perigosa..  
  
Entraram de rompante na sala nº 3, onde já estavam todos à espera dos médicos e, inclusive, o doente já estava na maca. Lavaram as mãos e os assistentes puseram-lhes as máscaras e os robes azuis. Pediu a Jim, um assistente que ligasse a aparelhagem.  
  
_Each Time The Wind Blows  
  
I Hear Your Voice So  
  
I Call Your Name . . .  
  
Whispers At Morning  
  
Our Love Is Dawning  
  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._  
  
Neville era um médico que operava sempre com imensa calma e descontração. Conversava bastante com Hermione durante as operações.  
  
- A Alicia começou a andar... Ontem deu três passos sozinha.  
  
- Gravaste? - perguntava Hermione, enquanto de cozer o paciente.  
  
- Eu nem sequer estava lá. - disse Neville, olhando para Hermione. Hermione sorriu e disse:  
  
- Ela acaba de nascer e já falhas como pai. Qual é a sensação?  
  
- Cala-te!  
  
A operação correu bem, como todas as operações que Hermione chefiava. Começaram a arrumar as coisas e a limpar o paciente quando um dos assistentes disse :  
  
- Merda!  
  
- O que perdeste desta vez? - disse Jim, sem interesse, mudando a música.  
  
- Uma esponja...  
  
Todos olharam para Sr. Kelly. E se a esponja tivesse lá dentro. Hermione já ia a pedir o bisturi quando o assistente disse :  
  
- Encontrei-a!  
  
Uma enfermeira pos a cabeça dentro da sala para avisar a Hermione que o Director Dumbledore estava ao telefone. Hermione agradeceu a todos, e, deixando o resto ao cargo de Jim, Neville e dos outros assistentes, foi ao telefone.   
  
- Está a ficar cada vez melhor... - comentou Neville.  
  
- E mais arrogante... - respondeu Jim, desinfectando os instrumentos.  
  
- Isso ela sempre foi. - os risos na sala foram gerais.  
  
O Homem Ruivo, que já foi apresentado como Ron, estava perto da porta e observou Hermione a abandonar a sala. Olhou para ECG e este de imediato começou a apitar. O ritmo cardiaco estava a baixar drásticamente e Jim, que olhou para o ESG gritou :  
  
- Taquicardia Ventricular!   
  
- Merda! Vamos defribilar! - Neville manda vir os paddles e subiu a frequência para 300. - Não dá...Metam-me com 400!  
  
Hermione entrou na sala e perguntou a frequência dos paddles. O coração continuava a não responder, portanto Hermione pediu o bisturi.  
  
- Bisturi! RÁPIDO!!!!   
  
Abriu o peito de Sr. Kelly e começava a massajar o coração, para que o sangue circulasse.   
  
" Por favor...Sr. Kelly...Responda às massagens! TEM QUE RESPONDER!!! Eu não o vou perder! Nunca perdi ninguém, não é agora que o vou fazer!"  
  
- O ritmo cardíaco está a baixar Hermione! O coração não está a responder à massagem... – disse uma Jim, exasperado.   
  
" Sr. Kelly! Responda por favor...Por favor..." – continuou a fazer a massagem.  
  
- Hermione...Parou. A linha é lisa, completamente recta. Ele foi-se.  
  
- Ele não vai a lado nenhum! - disse Hermione e, sem deixar de fazer a massagem olhou para o lado, para Ron, que ali estava observando-a. Assim ficaram. Hermione, decidida, olhava para Ron com os seus olhos castanhos e Ron, de boca aberta olhava para Hermione. Ela não podia vê-lo, ou podia?Era impossivel...Nunca ninguém o tinha visto...Porque é que ela olhou assim para ele?  
  
Hermione, mesmo depois de ter ouvido o veredicto final, Hermione continuou a massajar o coração de Sr. Kelly. Massajou, massajou e massajou. Ele não respondeu. Estava morto, como dera para notar...  
  
Bem, na verdade Sr. Kelly não tinha morrido. Tinha e não tinha. O coração não batia e o corpo não se mexia, mas não morrera. Ele estava ali, a olhar para Hermione, com os cabelos castanhos, desgrenhados, presos, com o suor a ser limpo da sua testa de minuto a minuto. Olhou para o seu "eu" deitado naquela maca, naquela sala. Teria saudades da família que ficava...  
  
Encaminhou-se para o homem que o tinha vindo chamar, avisá-lo que estava na altura.   
  
Ele também olhava para as costas da médica. O seu esforço era em vão. Sentia a sua força e a sua tristeza. Lia-lhe os pensamentos. Não estava habituada a perder. Pior para ela. Estava na hora do Sr. Kelly se juntar à sua família. Mas ela impressionara-o, coisa difícil. Não é muito fácil impressionar Anjos, sabem?   
  
Depois de ter tomado um bom banho, Hermione dirigiu-se à sala de espera. Odiava dar más notícias. Não podia ser Neville a dar a noticia? Com passos decididos, abriu a porta da Sala de Espera, onde se encontravam os familiares de Sr. Kelly. A esposa e os dois filhos levantaram-se, sorridentes. Hermione respirou fundo. Olhou para o chão e sentiu os olhos húmidos.   
  
- Ele está bem? Correu tudo bem? Quando o poderemos ver? Sra. Dra.? – a esposa de Sr. Kelly falou com uma rapidez tal, que era muito provável ela própria não ter percebido o que dissera.   
  
Hermione olhou para cima e disse, simplesmente :  
  
- Desculpe.   
  
E depois começou a disparatar.  
  
- A operação correu bem! Tudo estava terminado mas o coração começou a abrandar. Eu... Eu tentei! Eu juro que tentei!!! – Hermione gaguejava, a sua voz era abafada pelo choro da família Kelly. Hermione repetiu – Desculpe...  
  
Deus! Tinha perdido um paciente! Em cinco anos de trabalho nunca perdera um único. Tinha abandonado a Sala de Espera, ignorado os chamamentos de Nevvile e abriu a porta da Saida de Emergência, que davam para as únicas escadas. Estava em prantos, e sentou-se nas escadas. Ouviu os seus gritos, começou a mexer no cabelo. Que teria acontecido? Maldição. Estava sozinha, e abanava, para frente e para trás o seu corpo. Sentia algo ali...  
  
O Anjo que viera buscar o Sr. Kelly. O Anjo Ruivo, vestido de preto. Não conseguira deixar de pensar naquela mulher tão forte. Estava sentado ao lado dela, com uma mãe na sua cabeça morena. Lia-lhe os pensamentos:  
  
" _Foi na minha maca..Na minha maca...Tudo correu bem...Eu sei que sim... A máquina... Ele... Como? O coração batia...Se eu não o tivesse fechado...Tempo...Morreu_"   
  
Nunca vira pensamentos tão confusos como os dela. A morte do Sr. Kelly não era culpa dela. O Senhor é que o mandara buscar. Sr. Kelly era um bom homem e seria um bom Servo. Sr. Kelly era simpático, mas não deixava de ser casmurro e mal-humorado quando acordava cedo. Fez muitas coisas boas em Vida e agora esta na altura de faze-las na Morte.   
  
Hermione sentiu-se mais calma, parara de abanar o corpo. Ainda chorava, mas não gritava. O Anjo tinha-se mudado para a sua frente, para lhe olhar para a cara.   
  
Quando levantava a sua cabeça, ela olhou para ele. Como se ele fosse vivo, como se ela pudesse vê-lo. Olhou directo nos olhos, apesar de ter sido só por instantes. Instantes em que o Mundo e o Céu pararam. As guerras pararam, ninguém morreu naqueles instantes, ninguém chorou, ninguém gritou.   
  
Hermione levantara-se. Iria fazer uma visita à Pediatria. Quando abandonou as escadas, ainda limpando os vestígios das lágrimas, sentiu-se mais calma, mas não mais inocente. Abandonou o seu refúgio com a sensação de que Sr. Kelly estava no Céu, feliz e que ela olhara para algo, naqueles momentos...


End file.
